customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Orosco
Brian Orosco (ブライアン・オロスコ) is a free runner who has qualified for SASUKE via the American preliminary competition, the American Ninja Challenge/American Ninja Warrior four times. He and fellow free runner Levi Meeuwenberg both reached Stage Two in SASUKE 21, the first time two American Ninja Challenge winners advanced past the First Stage. In the five competitions he has entered, he has failed the First Stage only once, the Second Stage twice and the Third Stage in his two most recent tournaments. Orosco finished in second place behind Meeuwenberg in American Ninja Challenge 2, earning a spot in SASUKE 20. While he cleared the first six obstacles with ease, he also went a bit slow through the course. Thus, when he got to the Flying Chute, he was low on time. While on the Flying Chute, he was able to grab the rope, but when reaching for the net, he let go of the rope and fell into the water. Orosco qualified again through American Ninja Challenge 3, earning a spot in SASUKE 21. This time, he was much faster through the first four obstacles. Although he slipped during the Jumping Spider, he made it to the Half-Pipe Attack in good time. Through the next few obstacles, he took his time, clearing each one on his first attempt. He got his revenge on the Flying Chute by clearing, but at that point, he was very low on time. He rushed through the Rope Ladder and managed to barely clear with only 0.68 seconds left, the closest finish in the Shin-SASUKE era. In the Second Stage, he managed to make it up the Salmon Ladder, but when trying to reach the last level, he only managed to get one side up and his grip gave way, and he failed there. American Ninja Warrior After not entering the qualifier for SASUKE 22, he competed in SASUKE 23 by placing first in the American Ninja Warrior competition. In the tournament, he showed great speed easily beating the new obstacles. He went on to clear the First Stage with 18.65 seconds left on the clock. In the Second Stage, he beat the Salmon Ladder which took him out in SASUKE 21. However, he went out on the new Unstable Bridge, one of three competitors to fail that obstacle. He failed just as his time was about to expire. He was invited back for SASUKE 25, where he cleared Stage Two for the first time, doing so in exciting fashion, leaving only 1.4 seconds on the clock. For Stage Three, Orosco had an immediate disadvantage, as his weight of 84 kg was far heavier than that of other competitors. He went out early on the Doorknob Grasper. Orosco then competed in American Ninja Warrior 2. Although he failed the Circle Slider in the semifinals, his result was good enough to clinch a spot in the final 15. In boot camp, he managed to gain a spot in SASUKE 26. He easily beat the First Stage with over 20 seconds left, then cleared the Second Stage with 5.76 seconds remaining. However, he struggled on the Third Stage. He used a more strength-sapping technique on the Roulette Cylinder than in the previous tournament, causing the obstacle to sway slightly backwards. He nearly completed the obstacle, but his strength and grip gave way before he could transfer to the Doorknob Grasper. He returned for American Ninja Warrior 3, where he failed the Unstable Bridge in the semifinal. However, he went far enough through the course that he advanced to boot camp, where he was defeated by Travis Rosen on the Heavenly Ropes on the final day. He attended SASUKE 27 as an alternate but did not run the course. He tried again during American Ninja Warrior 4 but, to the surprise of many, failed the Jump Hang in the Northwest regional qualifier. He did not rest between obstacles, likely in an attempt to secure the fastest time. In American Ninja Warrior 5 he failed the Flying Nunchucks. Jump City: Seattle Orosco competed alongside fellow SASUKE veterans Levi Meeuwenberg, Caine Sinclair, and Paul Darnell as Team Tempest in G4's Jump City: Seattle. Orosco performed poorly in their first match against Team Rogue, scoring only a 7.4 out of 10 in the freestyle round. He served as a de facto captain when Meeuwenberg injured his wrist warming up for their second match against Miami Freerunning. This time, he scored an 8.8 in the freestyle round, tying Meeuwenberg's score in their previous match. Even with an injury to Sinclair's toe, Tempest won all three of their regular season matches, earning an automatic qualification in the finals. In the finals against The Tribe at Qwest Field, Orosco was selected to compete against Michael Zernow in the Sudden Death round, where Orosco scored his second 9.0 out of 10, to win the title for Tempest. Alpha Warrior Orosco, along with Brent Steffensen and Kacy Catanzaro, attempted the Alpha Warrior course, a tour which features obstacles similar to SASUKE. He won first place, and $1,000. Results Real SASUKE STICKMAN SASUKE